crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5
Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5 is the next story in Wasamon's saga of Eisenmädel and Calliope. It is being published in several parts: the first part was published on 2019-08-12, the current part on 2019-09-23. It covers events on 2016-10-03 through the very early part of 2016-10-06. The preceding story is Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4. At the time of writing, there is no next story. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-08-02 and covers events on 2016-10-03. 2016-10-03 Monday Calliope wakes up in an understandably bad mood, and then is accosted in the showers by Alvina, who had instigated an incident the previous day. Milena (one of the RA's) breaks it up. The incident gets mentioned during breakfast, but not dug into. Vic is still having problems with Calliope and leaves. Bianca suggests putting some magical security on her and Erica's room. At a meeting of the Amazons, they introduce Nefertiti to the club and discuss briefly what to do about Calliope. Stahlfaust says ... do nothing. Val suggests concentrating on Jack-in-the-Box. Macha wants to be really vicious. At breakfast Laura decides to change it up and suggests that Morgana sings well enough to join the band. Morgana demurs - strongly, to Calliope's evident disappointment. also at breakfast, Kirsten talks with Adrienne about her hatred for Erica. In first period Powers Theory Mr. Bergamot discusses Exemplars and the connection to Gross Structural Distrophy (GSD). He settles a couple of hecklers by pointing out that sexchanges are not GSD - they're well within the envelope of what can be expected with a normal BIT. Kenshin leads the newest Japanese student, Koichi Taniguchi to his next class, English Learners. Calliope's brother, Claudio Persico arrives. They head to Doyle so Claudio can look in on his younger brother, ... . Calliope demurs - the time for forgiveness has not yet arrived. Calliope and Claudio visit Berlin and see some of the sights. In 7th period German language lab, Erica tries to keep Hiram Saumer from discovering that she's his old high school friend, Eric. At the end of the day, Calliope returns with snacks. She and Erica talk with Erica's cousin Penny. Part 2 2016-10-04 Tuesday Part 2 was published on 2019-08-26. It covers events on 2016-10-04. Calliope decides she had best not spent a second entire day in bed, so she heads for her first period Powers Theory class with Dr. Bergamot. After the teacher passes out some punishment for the Darby twins, the class reassembles into their study teams by powers. She joins Bailey, Pat Barnes and Heartfinder. They decide that Calliope's shields need work, so Pat switches the topic to relax the mood a bit. They're joined by Koichi, who demonstrates what he can do with his art. In second period, Francisco goes to his English Learner's class. In third period BMA, Calliope is matched against Alvina. Alvina is trying to goad her and kill her. Finally she has enough, and lets her empathy loose with all the crap she's absorbed for the last three days. Calliope gives Alvina a good pounding, and then they both pass out. When Calliope comes to, Sensi Tolman sends her to see a psychiatrist, Dr. Shu. Erica works with several devisors on part of her uncle Adolph's project list for Penny's birthday. Calliope's appointment with Dr. Shu goes well. She had a Rager-1 incident. They set up an appointment schedule and excuse her from classes for the rest of the day. She decides to go to Music class anyway. Erica has her session with Herr Auer, the German teacher. They decided to move private instruction to the next level. Calliope goes to see Vicky is doing on one of Uncle Adolph's projects. It's coming along well. Then they see Electradyne, and Calliope goes to Music class with her. Kirsten ups her game by engaging the Card Sharps Detective Agency. Macarthur Price is feeling good about his part in taking down Calliope. Erica and Calliope play catch with Cookie. When they get back to their dorm room, there is a message from Sister Secret. At 11:00, she meets Ms. Plimsoll in her persona as Patience. She offers Calliope and Vic Rivera a chance at revenge against Jack-in-the-Box. Calliope accepts. Part 3 2016-10-05 Wednesday A Part 3 was published on 2019-09-05 and covers the events of 2016-10-05. Erica and Calliope go for the morning routine. They're joined by Physique, Time Bomb and Nina Blake. Nina manages to invite Calliope for lunch. Donut in English Learner's class. The topic is dating - why Donut gets the girls, and they don't. Calliope talks to Dr. Shu instead of being in BMA. Brita goes to Leslie Wainwright for help in locating Jack-in-the-Box, who seems to have gone to ground. Leslie ask for payment. Calliope goes to lunch with Nina Blake. She learns about Glee. Then someone named Michelle comes to apologize to Elizabeth Tailor for something last Sunday. Backlash is turned off when Calliope walks past him at lunch. Then he sees Knock-Out and Scarlyt. He makes a date. During her 7th period Language Lab session, Erica sees Saumer. He asks her out. She panics, but eventually invites him to a game with Gazebo. At dinner, Osmic Ace presents the first report to Kirsten on Erica. Osmic Ace's sense of smell gave him a lot of data. It mentions she has some kind of a problem with Saumer. After afternoon classes, Morgana arrives to ward their rooms. After dinner, Erica places a call to Adolph Stein, and the negotiation on his order begins. Calliope goes to Poe cottage to see Nina. She's intercepted by Chessa and taken to The Barne for a tarot reading. Then she gets to see Nina/Noah. Noah needs emotional help, which Calliope is happy to provide. Janet Chorley waits while Scarlyt uses her power mimicry to "borrow" Macarthur Price's power. 2016-10-06 Thursday A Shortly after midnight, Ping's monitors notice something (probably Jack-in-the-Box). She calls someone (confirmed to be Calliope in the next part). Part 4 2016-10-05 Wednesday B Part 4 was published on 2019-09-23 and covers the events of the last 4 minutes of 2016-10-05, and the following day. 2016-10-06 Thursday B Characters Characters mostly in order of appearance, except that teams are listed in full when the first member appears. Part 1 *Mutant Mayhem Machine **Calliope - **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter **Backtrack - Bailey **Zapper **Invictus - Tanya **Tidestriker - Vic **Cerulea - Laura **Dragonsfyre - Morgana **Glyph - Bianca **Lapin - Lucretia del Bosque **Okami - Hikaru **Kenshin - Taka Ono *Alvina - *Sister Secret - Milena - RA *Donut - Daniel Diggins *Amazons **Eurydice - Valentinia **Copacetic - Nefertiti Copeland **Stahlfaust - Brita Baumann **LightSaber - freshman **Macha - **Muliebris - *Jack-in-the-Box - *Claudio Persico - Calliope's older brother *Wahnsinnig - Kirsten Bischoffsheim *Fleuve Noire - Adrienne le Floc'h *Pantagruel - French villain - (mention) *Gouyasse - *Fortenbras - *Richard Bergamot - Powers Theory instructor *Bebop - Kieron Mason- from Cally's music class *** *Assay - - Assistant in class * Darby twins *Koichi Taniguchi *Elspeth Plimsoll - Assistant dorm mother in Dickinson *speedster in headscarf *speedster who looks a bit feline (including tail) *Arriete - Francesco Persico *Kosuke (mention) *Sakura (mention) *Playback - Hiram Saumer *Adolph Stein - (mention) *Margit Stein - (mention) *Penelope Stein - *Power Stunt - Vickie Stone Part 2 *Barnes family **Hat Trick - Pat Barnes **Maidenclaw - N'aChessa Barnes *Heartfinder - *Essemmelle - Kareela Greer *Arbolita - Anaïs *Karkadann - Avsel Goran *Arsi Khan - student from Mongolia *Humorless - Pete Foley - no clown jokes *Moonbrook - Mrs. Barnes - English Learner's class teacher. *Rah-Rah - Alvina (finally got code name) *Dr. Hortensio Shu - Whateley psychiatric therapist who specializes in ragers. *Power Stunt - Vickie Stone *Tek Witch - or Twitch *Retrofit - Marcus Barnes *Dr. Derek Speers - *Mr. August - Advanced Music class teacher *Karl Auer - German teacher *Wahnsinnig - Kirsten Bischoffsheim *Electradyne - Ngaire *Materielle - (Mention) *James - Electradyne's big brother. Used to be Janice *Card Sharps Detective Agency **Osmic Ace - Annalee Newton **Deduce **Trace *Backlash - Macarthur Price *Gouyasse - *High Gear *Jack-in-the-Box *Panoptikon *Elspeth Plimsoll - in her role as Patience. Part 3 *Bewitched - Noah/Nina Blake *Time Bomb - Beverly Taylor *Physique - *Ping - Leslie Wainwright * Kara *Knock-Out *Scarlyt *Gazebo *Flower - - A Poe RA *Dina Radford (Pat's girlfriend) *Madame Mystique - Grammercie LeRoi (mention, deceased) *Bella Horton - Poe house mother *Star Sentry - *Celerity * Antonia (Ping's roommate) Part 4 Category:Stories Category:Wasamon